Ethel
Note: lightwings belong to day and mango. PLEASE do not make a lightwing hybrid without asking them first. Also, Ethel belongs to Wintermoon33. PLEASE do not steal or use without permission. A risk taker, Ethel has completed many challenges previously thought impossible in phyrria- that is, until she proved them wrong. For her there is no mountain too large, no river too fierce and no rock face too tall- she'll conquer them all, no questions asked. Her heart is as fierce and free as the northern winds; on her shoulders, she carries something priceless- her brothers legacy, will, spirit and honor. Description "Why don't you... look away? Did your mother never teach you that it is rude to stare?" She is a creature of light, one of kind and impossible to replicate-hybrid she may be, but Ethel is more recognizably Lightwing, her Rainwing features a little bit harder to spot than usual. Ethel’s general build and form is not stunning, perhaps a bit attractive- but her most eye catching features would lay solely in her wings, scales and coloration. You’d be rather startled and struck to find this dragoness in the Rainforest, for no Rainwing looks anything like her- she is like a brilliant pink and blue peacock, resting among a sea of parakeets and parrots. Even among the Lightwings she stands out, although not nearly as much, for a hybrid can never truly blend in, especially not within a group of pure blooded dragons. Her form is lithe, like a bird, as if curled and shaped from chiffon- soft, curved lines making up her body in a pretty, artistic way. Being part rainwing, her legs and forearms come off into fairly sharp points, but her Lightwing heritage also gives her body an odd softness as well. Ethel’s head has the finesse and form of a Lightwing's, but the curled horns, curve and pointed jaw of a Rainwing, her figure untimely a nice blend of both tropics and luminescence- her aura glow is purest lilac, brightest at night while faded back by day. Ethel’s main scales are pastel pink, while pastel blue crest loops around amethyst eye and stretches down to her neck. The thin, oval scales that line her neck and appendages are the same color, providing a pleasant aesthetic look- her claws are alabaster, sharper than knives, and her membrane is a pretty lilac color. Rainwing ruff rests behind her ears, while the spines that form a Lightwing crest and run down her back are the same, pale lilac color of her membrane. Ethel’s wings are half feathered, half membrane- the innermost feather layer is the same pink color as her main scales, the outer layer pastel blue. There is something beautifully avian about her wings, despite only being half feathered, each gleaming feather as long and shiny as the plumage of an eagles wing- bold, sharp and softer than silk. Two long feathers, as blue as a Jay’s wing are tied around the top of her left wing, around the claw- a memento of a brother she lost years before, they sharply contrast with her softer shades, making her look a little bit more striking- another odd, yet pretty way for her to stand out. She holds herself in way that makes it look that she is about to take flight, her wings stretched out and fluttering lightly in the air, eyes flashing with excitement and anticipation- her tail lashing impatiently against the floor. You may want to step back, for at any moment she could spring up into the air, scales gleaming as she heads out for the next adventure. Powers/abilities "One more insulting word, and I'll show you ''exactly ''what I can do." She is part rain, part light- and yet she has no rainwing abilities, no venom, camouflage or even a prehensile tail to call her own. However,she has inherited all of her mother’s lightwing powers,and as a result she is able to breathe light breath,and is surrounded by a beautiful glowing aura. Due to being half rainwing, another tribe that gathers sunlight in their scales, Ethel’s light breath is rather stronger than her pure blooded counterparts, and her aura glow is much brighter as well. Offensively Ethel is fairly skilled in the art of battle, for her figure allows her twist and turn out of tight spaces and slip under her opponent with relative ease. Many a Lightwing has challenged her battle under the expectation that she will be weak, due to being half Rainwing, only to be proven wrong in a rather painful manner. Ethel is very observant in a fight, and will take the time to determine her adversary’s weaknesses so as to use them to her advantages, while at the same time making sure her own weaknesses do not result in her own loss. Ethel is also very quick witted and has lightning fast reflexes, so a surprise attack isn’t likely to get the best of her. She of course cannot escape every fight or brush with death unscathed, for that is something no dragon can accomplish without some form of magic, but it is enough to allow her to at least survive the dangerous situations she might other wise cease to live in. Naturally she is also a capable rock climber, as she has climbed some of Pyhrria’s tallest rock faces with nothing but her claws and her wings tied up with vines, and is also good at pretty much any other risky activity the world may have to offer. Surprisingly Ethel is talented in emergency medical procedures, lest she need to give treatment to a friend on one of her adventures, and has even undergone training to ensure that her friends are as safe as possible when they accompany her on a new daring endeavor. She is very knowledgeable about survival tactics, and has an excellent memory for safe and unsafe plants, as well as an insanely detailed knowledge of what to do in tight, deadly situations. Indeed, if Ethel were not so busy risking her own life, she could work in a survival team, or perhaps or even lead one herself. The mountains around the Lightwing kingdom provide no shortage of challenges for Ethel, and as a result she spends nearly every day taking part in the activities she loves so much. Ethel usually only takes a few things with her- ropes to bind her wings during a climb, a branch or board to ride on when cruising down ferocious rapids at the most, and nothing else. Ethel has broken dozens of Pyhrria's world records, and is the youngest dragonet in all of history to complete the Mt. Firetooth climb, a treacherous route that many have perished on. Personality "For the last time, who cares about the danger? Risk is a part of adventure." Ethel is...well, an adventurer- no other way to put it, really. She simply loves to try new things, explore the unknown and feel the haze of death- she is a true thrill seeker, putting her life on the line simply for the fun of it. Other dragons would refer to this behavior as “Crazy and suicidal”- but that is exactly why Ethel loves thrill so much, and she ignores the snide comments she gets from others. She is reckless, however, and doesn't stop even once to consider the weight of the risks she is takes- which can frustrate her loved ones, for despite Ethel’s own feelings, they don’t want her to… well, you know, die. While Ethel is indeed accepted by the Rainwings, who admire her looks, she is rather insecure about her place among them, which is the sole reason she left the Rainwings to find the Dragons of Light. Ethel has a remarkably strong heart and has an unwavering trust in herself, no matter how her life story may turn- many joke that nothing will ever surprise her. Should she feel upset or insecure about anything, she will not hesitate to take action- even when doing so may not be the best choice to make, once other dragon’s feelings are taken into account. She has a difficult time understanding when dragons are trying to help her, often viewing them as “Rude”, often brushing them off, and can become quite infuriated when someone offers assistance she has no need for- even when she actually does need it. She is rather… narrow minded, to be perfectly honest- one would be lying if they told you she had an open, accepting mentality. At times she won’t even consider other’s opinions if they clash with her own, at times even refusing to acknowledge them- and as result she has made a fair number of enemies, none of whom she even takes seriously. She tends to be blunt, acting as though she does not like or care for the dragons around her, and often rolls her eyes or groans at statements that irritate her and makes dry, insensitive remarks without even the tiniest amount of restraint. Ethel can be rather over dramatic when someone does anything that she finds offending, frequently making their actions seem worse than they actually were, and usually fails to see what had actually been going on at the moment- she’ll never admit that she was wrong unless it’s so blatantly obvious she can’t Ethel cares deeply for those close to her, and would go to any length to protect them- anyone who dares to harm her precious ones will be forced to face her wrath, and she will help her friends in whatever way she can. Ethel has no fear of death, and laughs into it’s face- nothing that scares other dragons will so much as faze Ethel in the slightest way, with a number of surprising exceptions. Of course, every tough, brave face has a secret weakness- a secret fear, to be exact. In Ethel’s case, she is afraid of spiders- she cannot stand those crawly, tiny, eight-legged arachnids. Every time Ethel sees a spider, she will tense up and slowly back away, hissing until she can no longer see the intruding creature, or until someone else kills it. Put one on her, and she will have a full scale freak out, batting her wings ferociously and flying in insane, loopy circles- it’s a rather amusing show, and it often cheers up any dragon who sees it. Ethel also doesn’t like Sloths, as their constant smiles creep her out- one time, she was chosen by a Sloth, and she was so horrified she promptly ate it. Ethel does her best to hide her fears, but when they do come out for others to see, she becomes extremely embarrassed and won’t show her face for an entire week, which can be rather frustrating if you aren't exactly known to be patient or understanding. There is grief for her lost brother, Shine, within her as well, but where grief may have destroyed another dragon, it instead transformed into something beautiful- the drive, motive, and determination Ethel needs to persevere. For her, everything she does is not just for her- it is also for Shine. She carries upon herself her brother’s legacy and spirit, his memory and honor. She has a pair of his brother’s bright blue feathers tied to the upper corner of her left wing, so that for every adventure she goes on, Shine is with her too- every accomplishment for hers also belongs to her brother. Even in times of hardship, she will see to it that she makes it through, for failing to do so would be the equivalent of betraying Shine- a deed she was vowed to never, ever do no matter what may ever happen to her. Perhaps that is Ethel’s most redeeming quality, for it has given one of the most beautiful things a dragon can have- a fine, noble spirit. History "At that moment, when I saw his body, I knew: this was what it meant to be a thrill seeker." She was always the different one among the Rainwings, and she knew it. Sure, they might have adored Ethel for her beautiful wings and the way she glowed, but no amount of affection could change that harsh fact: Ethel could do nothing that made a Rainwing, well, a Rainwing- be it camouflage, venom spitting, or even tree gliding. The Rainwings knew this too, but thought that Ethel’s beautiful Lightwing traits were enough to make up for it. However, it wasn’t enough for Ethel, who always felt out of place, for she was never able to play games with the Rainwing dragonets. As a result she quickly developed an interest in her other tribe, the Lightwings, much to her father's dismay. Around the time Ethel reached the age of three, she came to the final conclusion that the Lightwings were her tribe and wished to find and join them, but her father strictly forbade it. He wanted to raise his family all together in the rainforest, and there really was no changing his mind, as he was as unmoving as a heavy boulder. The only dragon who really understood Ethel was her older brother, Shining- for he too felt out of place among the Rain dragons. Ethel quickly grew attached to her brother, who first introduced her to thrill and adventure, and brought her along on many of his own little daredevil activities. But what Ethel hadn’t yet learned was that for thrill to exist, there must also be risk- and sometimes, that risk becomes a little more real than one might think. It occurred about six months after Ethel’s third hatching day, right around the time Ethel’s interest in the Lightwing tribe had manifested to a painstaking degree. Shining was riding down a particularly ferocious rapid, when suddenly an unexpected gush of white water slammed him into an underwater boulder- rendering him unable to swim. Shining drowned, unable to fight the fierce currents and without any help, for he had been swimming alone. They found his body weeks later, torn and shredded by the sharp boulders as he was violently torn through the river- and yet there was a strange smile on his face, as if he was glad that he had died doing something he had loved. When Ethel heard the news she was devastated, for she had lost the one, single dragon who had truly understood her deepest feelings. For the first time in her life she cried, tears pouring from her eyes like rain storms- and yet at that moment, as she watched her brother be buried forever, she could finally find it within herself to disobey her father and do what she felt she was meant to do. That day, Ethel vowed to find the Lightwing tribe and complete as many challenges as possible in her brother’s honor. For the rest of the year she prepared as best as she could, studying geography and Lightwing history, secret to all but her mother, Sun feather. At last the day came when Ethel was ready to leave for her new home and new life, but she ran into a single issue, one setback: she had yet to tell her father of her choice. In the end, Ethel did not say a word to her father, instead giving him a hug as he came to tuck her in for the night. After he left, she slipped outside through her window and flew to her brother's grave as a farewell to him as well, although she knew Shining would be with her wherever she would go. Ethel then flew up through the canopy into the moonlight and headed towards Jade mountain, where an elderly seawing who was once an ambassador to the Lightwing tribe was said to live, teaching at Jade mountain academy. When Ethel arrived at Jade mountain, she was stunned to discover that Violet had passed only a few days prior. At first Ethel was angry with herself for not leaving home soon enough, but her feeling melted away when she was approached by Gleam, who was Violet’s daughter and had been to Lightwing kingdom one before. Gleam explained that though the Lightwings had moved since her last visit, she was in touch with a Lightwing who lived in the sandwing kingdom and had connections with the Lightwing queen. Ethel, pleased to discover a new lead to her search thanked Gleam, and spent one full night at Jade mountain before once again leaving to continue her journey, this time headed for the desert, towards the Kingdom of Sand. Ethel continued her quest without stopping for three days on end, only ever stopping to hunt and rest. When she first arrived in the desert, she nearly died due when a group of Sandwings attacked her, but she was able to fight them off while still receiving a number of injuries, none of them fatal. She half tumbled, half flew through the sky to Goldensun’s lone hut, where she was pleased to discover that the old Lightwing was still alive. Goldensun treated Ethel’s injuries, but was reluctant to give her any information about his tribe, as he was not sure if Ethel could be trusted. However,when Ethel pointed out that she had the feathered wings of the Lightwings, he finally revealed to her that the Lightwings lived southwest of the Skywing mountains, and provided her with a single map with the location of the kingdom marked on it. Grateful, Ethel took the map and flew on once more, delighted that she would find the tribe she wished to join. Her excitement was so great, she actually managed to reach the mountains in two days- and at last she found the tribe she was looking for. At first, the Lightwings were wary of Ethel, for they did not recognize her, but once they saw that she had their wings and glow they treated her with warmth and kindness, accepting her wholeheartedly and helping out in any way they could. To this day Ethel lives in the Kingdom of Light, breaking world records day and night- but she’s never forgotten about her family back in the Rainforest, and visits the place whenever she can. After all, nature is unpredictable, and she could easily die as her brother had- so it is important to take every opportunity to see family, for she never knows when it will be the last. Fan fiction Of sunshine and rainstorms relationships family "I left my family behind, yes, but I still care about them- would't you?" Sun feather Sun Feather and Ethel have always had that shiny, idealistic mother- daughter relationship. Ethel is always ready to confide in her mother, who listens to her worries and is ready to support her daughter no matter what- even when it goes against her own ideals. They write to each other on a weekly basis and visit one another rather frequently, despite the far distance between them- and the relative dislike some have for Sun feather. There are some Lightwings who feels bitter about Sun feather, however, and wish to find and harm her. For now she is safe, but how long will it last? And will Ethel be able to fend off the dangers lurking in the dark corners before they can take the mother she loves so much? Lemur Lemur has not quite found it within his heart to forgive his daughter for leaving, much to Ethel’s despair. He very much wanted to raise his family all together in the Rainforest was heartbroken when Ethel left, and has yet to heal. Sun feather tries her best to hold the two together before it is too late, but one dragon can only do so much without the fighting dragons cooperation. Ethel too has begun to grow resentful of Lemur, further widening the growing gap of anger between herself and her father, although Sun feather does her best to make excuses for her husband. Shine Mentor, protector, brother, friend. There are many, many ways to describe Shine’s relationship with Ethel- too many to even count. He alone understood Ethel’s deep desires to find the Lightwings, and it was Shine who first showed Ethel the daredevil way. His death transformed Ethel, and to this day he is constantly on her mind. Even though he is dead he is always with Ethel- although she does hope she can see him one day, when her own time has come. Friends and love interests "I care about my friends! someone's got to give them tough love,though." Shadespring Shade spring is the one Ethel seeks out during the few times she is in need of emotional support, and her closest friend. These two seem to be tied together by golden threads, unbreaking and strong. Shade spring is the only one who will willingly accompany Ethel on her dangerous endeavors and is also a daredevil, although not nearly to the extent of Ethel herself. Enemies "My enemies? I'll fight them, why should I be afraid?" Camela Camela and Ethel hate each other with a passion that could roast a firescales to pure ash. Camela came from a family strictly against hybrids, and wasted no time in making Ethel feel unwelcome, to which Ethel replied with enraged ferociously. They cannot even be ten feet within each other without starting a fight, and because of this their fellow Lightwings do everything they can to keep them apart. Camela seems to be developing some evil tendencies, however, and Ethel may soon be at risk if she is not careful- although she is really is capable of handling Camela herself. other oc relationships Feel free to add your own oc here! quotes "Isn't it exiting? a 60% chance of death!" "Dad, this isn't my home. My home is somewhere else." "I knew it! i was right all long; the lightwings really are my tribe!" "So? I don't care, it's still fun! who cares about the risks?" "Well, yes, I might die." "It's not my problem if I die, because I am dead. duh, are you stupid?" trivia * Ethel's personality and character inspiration came from big hero 6, Httyd, and angels. * Ethel's favorite prey is falcon and eagle * Ethel tends to speak too fast for other dragons to comprehend her words * Ethel has a secret fondness for dragonets, although she won't admit it and hopes to be a mother one day. * Her fear of spiders actually includes scorpions and a variety of crawly bugs * Her Daredevil spirit personality and hobby comes from me, as I rock climb as a hobby gallery Category:Hybrids Category:RainWings Category:Females Category:Occupation (Explorer) Category:Content (Wintermoon33) Category:Tribeless Dragons